Aku (Armored Studios)
|origin = Samurai Jack (Armored Studios version) Multiversal Legends |species = Fallen Deity |occupation = God of Darkness and Evil Tyrant of the Universe (formerly) |powers/skills = |hobby = |goals = Rule the universe as an all-mighty being (Succeedd for a while) Conquer Time and Space (Failed) Destroy Jack in order to remain undefeated (failed) Destroy every remaining time-portal (succeeded) Get revenge on the Gods who defeated him long ago (failed) Destroy any rebels or resistance groups |crimes = Abuse of power Destruction Mass murder (including child murder) Torture Terrorism Genocides Slavery |type_of_villain = Demonic Tyrant}} Angry Mainyu, better known as Aku is the main antagonist of Armored Studios version of Samurai Jack. Unlike the original version, Aku was once a divine deity like his felow gods Odin, Ra and Vishnu. However, his lust for power cost him to be become the evil entity that he is today and became purely evil. He does not posses any of the comedic traits or his origins of being a fragment of the Ultimate Evil and is a Complete Monster. Aku became the ruler of the entire universe after he sent Jack into the distant future where his evil is law. He also ruled his own bred of pantheons which consist of evil deities such as Set, Kronos, Demongo, and Surtr. History Aku was once a deity named Angra Mainyu, who ruled the universe along with his fellow deities for many millennia. Soon, Aku grew tired of sharing his position and desired to become the sole ruler of the entire universe. His fellow gods learns of his ambitions, they fought Aku in order to protect the universe from his dark schemes. They had a war called the "Divine Conflict" which lasted for over 10 centuries before the Earth was formed. Aku was eventually vanquished by the three mighty deities and was stripped from his divinity due to his unquenchable lust for power. Aku was banished to the planet Earth where he lands on the area where it would soon be the ancient island of Japan, the place where he would spread his horrible evil upon. Years later, Aku created a forest of evil that had plagued Japan as his land threaten to consume the whole land as a way to conquer it so it could set himself free. Eventually he beam so much of a threat that Jack's father took it upon him to rid the demon once and for all by using a magic oil created by a buddhist monk (who is actually is the Egyptian god Set, one of Aku's followers). However the oil only set Aku free from his imprisonment instead of destroying him. Thanks to the oil forged by one of his minions, he finally was reborn into a humanoid form with unimaginable power. However, he is now weak to divine weapons duet being stripped from his divinity. upon being set free from his imprisonment, he thanked the Emperor by trapping him in a tree while he burns everything down including slaughtering the people of ancient Japan in front of him. However, thanks with the aid of Odin, Ra, and Vishnu, Jack's father was given a magical sword powerful enough to defeat Aku a second time and imprisoning him again. Unfortunately he was once again freed thanks to his followers, Set, Kronos, Demongo, and Surtr and once again terrorized Japan. This time however he murdered Jack's father and his wife while Jack was forced flee in time to safety. Aku continued to lay waste upon the world as he enslaves those who opposes him while turing the heroes he tried to defeat him into his own personal brainwashed guards. After decades of laying waste across the land, Aku finally faced Jack for the first time in years. After they fought, Jack was about to finally kill Aku once and for all only for Aku to open a portal to the future, where he finally took over the entire universe along with his minions. Over the course of the series, Aku would watch as Jack fights his minions. Aku made sure he won't ever return to the past by destroying the time portals along with it's guardians. Aku also has the tendency to repeatedly kill his followers in horrific ways and resurrecting them for each failure. He is always portrayed as an unstoppable, all-powerful, manipulative tyrant but despite his great power, he himself fears Jack as he is fully aware that his righteousness and his magic sword is capable of destroying him. Aku hires bounty hunters to dispose of Jack whether it all have to resolve in manipulation, trickery, or cunning force. Category:Armored Studios villains Category:BrandonDarkOne47 Villains Category:Sadists Category:Satan Category:Power Hungry Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Demon Category:Demon God Category:Lawful Evil Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Adaptional Complete Monsters Category:Complete Monster Category:Dark Lord Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Messiah Category:Mass Murderer Category:Masterminds Category:Genocidal Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Galactic Overlords Category:Cowards Category:Sorcerers Category:Wizards